


When the Sunsets

by IndomitableSetter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndomitableSetter/pseuds/IndomitableSetter
Summary: No one expected to be so quick, not even Hinata. everyone forgets but it was something more for Hinata.
Relationships: kagehina
Kudos: 23





	When the Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally promised people on tiktok this and now I must pay the price! I’ll update when I can but I’m also a very busy person so please don’t be upset if I don’t post soon.
> 
> 🔔Important!!!🔔
> 
> This also wouldn’t have happened without a tiktoker making inspiring me.  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJau5hFb/  
> Please check them out! The art they make is wonderful!! ❤️
> 
> 🔔important!!🔔

Hinata stared at the resting sun as he pushed his knee closer to his chest and removed his mouth from the sweet drink for a moment. Enjoying the sweetness of the drink he was encouraged to pick, he pulls out a small notepad from the pocket in his jacket. He looked at the name as he slowly wrote it down, which drew the attention of the taller boy next to him.

“ What’s with the notepad? “ He said pulling the drink from his lips as he stared at the small notepad in Hinata’s hands, which he only replied once he had put it away.

“ I sometimes forget some things so I like to write them down so I can remember them “ he said and continued to drink the small container in his hands. Kageyama only nodded showing his understanding. 

“ Well..I should be going“ Kageyama said raising up from the small bench as he grabbed his bag from the side. Hinata’s eyes looked up at the other male and just nodded as he waved his goodbye to his teammate. Kageyama gave him a simple wave back and continued to walk away leaving Hinata to stare at the sun. He pulled out his phone and noted the time as sat there for a few more minutes and thought to himself, ‘what-t..what’s the name of this school again? ‘ 

————————————

Hinata rested on the bench as he quickly drank the water in his hand, sighing after and wiping his lips. Yamaguchi sat next, him as he drank slowly and put the bottle down as he closed the cap.

“ You good Hinata? You’ve been slightly out of it..“ Yamaguchi asked seeming slightly concerned how Hinata was slower today. Hinata paused for a moment and thought on it as if trying to find what to say.

“ Y-yeah! ..I’m good! It’s just a hot day! “ Hinata said smiling as he put the bottle down on the bench. Yamaguchi just nodded but his eyes still held the same concern..something was off. Yamaguchi didn’t get to ask the small male any more questions before he was called over.

—————————

Hinata looked down at his feet, disappointed in himself as he fidgeted with the bottle in his hands. It’s need two weeks since Yamaguchi said something about Hinata’s odd behavior, and it only seemed to worsen over that time. It was as if he mind was not there with him. He missed a lot during practice and he seemed spaced out when talked to.Yamaguchi walked over to him and sat down.

“ Are you sure you are ok? “ Yamaguchi said placing his hand on his shoulder. It seemed like Hinata took a moment to realize what Yamaguchi said, he looked up for a moment before looking down again at his feet. He took a moment to collect his words. 

“ Y-yeah! Sorry I’ll be sure to do better next time! I know it! “ he said as if trying to hype himself up, he gave Yamaguchi a small smile and got up.

“ I’m going to get a drink! Do you want anything? “ he said tilting his head slightly.

Yamaguchi only waved his hand no and continued to drink what was left of his water. Hinata nodded and walked out the room and ran along the path to the vending machine. He figured out which one he wanted but he forgot one main thing, Money, he groaned and furrowed his brows. He heard someone clear their thought only to find Kageyama behind him. Hinata huffed but moved out of the way of the machine. Kageyama put his money in and grabbed the small milk container that came out. 

“ Gonna buy anything or are you just gonna stare? “ he said raising a brow as Hinata seemed a bit embarrassed.

“ I-I forgot my money.. “ he said rubbing the back of his head, seeming a bit ashamed.

“ Boke..so forgetful..“ Kageyama said furrowing his brows before putting in more money and picking the one Hinata had been eyeing since he got there. Hinata smiled as Kageyama threw the drink at him and he caught it. Hinata seemed a little confused at Kageyama’s sudden generosity but didn’t get to question it as Kageyama started to walk away and Hinata joined him.

“ How’d you even forget to bring money? “ Kageyama said raising one his brows as he looked down at Hinata who had already opened his drink, He took a moment before responding.

“ I’m not sure.. “ he responded with a shrug before putting the drink to his lips. Kageyama held a small smile for a moment before it quickly faded.

“ Boke.. “ he said as Hinata looked up at him, clearly hadn’t heard what he said and Kageyama only shook his head as they both silently walked back the gym.

————————

“ Do you get now? “ Sugawara said pointing at the mathematical question Hinata had answered. It took Hinata a moment to respond in which he gave a simple nod. Hinata said his grade in math had begun to fall drastically, so Hinata requested the help of Sugawara.

“ Would you like to go over it one more time before I go? “ Sugawara said handing the pencil back to Hinata, which he eagerly took. Hinata began to write out the equation with Sugawara watched closely, he kept on erasing bits and pieces of it, seeming a bit confused but once confident with it, handed it to Sugawara to check. Sugawara after looking over it twice gave a small nod to Hinata who now had a wide grin across his face. 

“ I think you’ll do well on your test “ Sugawara said, smiling back at him. Hinata pushed the papers together and grabbing them. 

“ I should be going now! I’ll see you tomorrow Suga! “ Hinata said as Sugawara got up and opened the door for him. Hinata is walked out and waved a goodbye to his friend before leaving. Sugawara smiled and slowly shut the door as Hinata started to walk off. Slowly Sugawara went back up to his room and opened his door as he heard a small crunch and looked under his foot, Hinata had left his test. Sugawara picked it up and looked at the score, 31% is what was put into the corner of the paper as Sugawara took a moment to review the questions he missed. A bit shocked on some simple questions that Hinata even seemed confused on. ‘ I’ve gone over this stuff with him.. ‘ Sugawara thought as he put the paper down on his desk, sighing, ‘ I’ll return this to him tomorrow’ He thought as he started to pull out his own wok to do.

————————

Hinata seemed to worsen over the months came along. Wearing odd clothes and even his volleyball uniform to classes. He also seemed to forget some small details such as his phone and backpack. The team brushed it off in the beginning but Sugawara couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“ Hinata how are you doing? “ Sugawara said pulling Hinata away from the court. Hinata looked down at his feet seeming to slowly process the question before responding.

“ Fine...why do you ask? “ Hinata said seeming a little confused on Sugawara’s concerned expression. Sugawara kept his gaze low as me continued to speak.

“ Oh you just seem a bit off “ Sugawara was admitting less then he’d like, as he wanted to point out how odd he had been acting from how the team knows him. 

“ I just wanted to be sure but tell us if anything’s wrong “ Sugawara said smiling softly, as he got called over and just walked away from Hinata, giving him a quick worried glance before it faded. Hinata went over and sat down a moment. He thought about what Sugawara had said, ‘ you just seem a bit off ‘ Hinata repeated in his head as if trying not to forget it. ‘ I’ve not been acting off ‘ Hinata thought trying to think back at times he’s act he has acted off from usual but Hinata thought for a moment..he couldn’t remember. Not from last week. Not from yesterday. Not even what he did this morning..’ maybe Suga is right ‘ Hinata thought seeming a bit shocked. ‘ what is happening to my memory? ‘ Hinata thought to himself as he stared down at his feet, concerned.


End file.
